


Even A Fool Knows

by Forever_Marie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Murder, Car Accidents, Character Death, Death, Drowning, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Secret Relationship, Suicide, Trains, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Marie/pseuds/Forever_Marie
Summary: Unrequited love is truly a tragedy, but when it leads to a person snapping and causing the death of a friend unintentionally creating a butterfly effect of destruction is when it is truly horrific. The prologue is truly awful but it will get better.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Undisclosed, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Undisclosed
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue-Into the Maze

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags, this is dark and will continue to get darker.

Prologue  
Into the Maze 

No one understood truly what happened on that fateful night. Nor, could an outsider understand what happened to that friend group of eight that never seemed to be apart after said night. A tragedy they said. So many lives lost Such vibrant youths snuffed out.  
For you see,  
Yang Jeongin was on house arrest for the attempted murder of his classmate and friend Lee Minho. It paid to have influential parents one would guess. It would be pled down to vehicular homicide and because of age and an altered mental state he escaped a worse fate. Only to find a worse one. The one he loved didn’t want anything to do with him anymore, the one he did this all for, to begin with, and thus he wasn’t longed for this world any longer.  
Lee Minho succumbed to alcohol poisoning following a month after that fateful night after a stint in a hospital with injuries that would prevent him from his dream.  
Han Jisung learned of a dangerous plot but couldn’t reach his soulmate in time. Guilt ate away at him with the final nail being his death until he went insane and couldn’t tell reality anymore and wandered off, dying immediately upon impact with a drunk driver.  
Seo Changbin stained his hands and arms blue in an attempt to paint his sadness away until one day they were stained red and paintbrushes never rose again.  
Kim Seungmin stared into the static and one day the static spoke back.  
Lee Felix couldn’t live without his twin. He flew one day and never flew again.  
Bang Chan was overwrought with guilt at missing all the signs and the water looked so friendly.  
Hyunjin stacked his erasers again and again but every time they fell over till one day, he never picked them up again.  
All this suffering over a film club, misunderstandings, and unrequited love, and secrets.


	2. Maybe It Hurts More Because I Thought It Would Be Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick stop at a hospital brings out secrets.

Chapter 1

Maybe It Hurts More Because I Thought It Would Be Easy

“Why did you do it, Innie? Hyunjin asked, not even looking at the boy across the table.

In front of him sat a cake. A cake that every year Hyunjin brought him for his birthday. The wax pooled at the bottom gathering on the icing.

“I just wanted you to be happy, Jinnie.”

Hyunjin pulled a face. “How can running over Minho make me happy? He might die. If Jisung had not have found out your plan, he would be already. No one is happy now. Everyone is sad and scared.”

“Are you?”

“I have to go; my mom is here. I’ll come back when I can. Happy Birthday Innie”

Hyunjin left, the ankle monitor around Innies ankle beeped. He hadn’t moved from this spot, watching the person he loved leave him.

Hyunjin set in his mom’s car thinking hard.

“Hey, mom can you drop me off at the hospital?”

“Are you sure you should do that?”

“Yes, my friends need me”

“Very well,” His mom said with a sad tone.

Not like most of his friends wanted anything to do with him either right now anyway but he had to be there. He had to see Minho. He should have never let that girl get between them and maybe this would never have happened. Not that he knew how unstable Innie was. He had kept that hidden well.

Eventually, he made it to the right hospital floor after promising not to stay too late and without incident and without running into Changbin who most definitely would have flogged him on sight.

He found Jisung sitting in a closed-off waiting room, rocking back and forth with his head down. He called him, hoping not to startle him.

Jisung looked up and reached for him. Hyunjin sat next to him on the bench and was encased by Jisung in an unbreakable bear hug. Hyunjin just hugged him back and held him, rocking along with him.

“Why are you in here, Hannie?”

Jisungs voice was far from his normal lyrical sound, it was wispy and morose. “They, um took him for some tests. He hasn’t woken up yet. I would have gone crazier sitting in that room without him there. Chan is here but he went down to the pharmacy for me. Changbin is coming later but uh please don’t leave. Chan will stop him if he tries anything.”

“The pharmacy?’

“Oh, yeah. Chan dragged me to my doctor and they, I think changed my meds and upped them. I wasn’t paying attention.”

Hyunjin didn’t say anything else and just stroked the younger's hair. He looked down at his face that puffy and splotchy red from nonstop crying if he had to guess.

Jisungs eyes fluttered. “Jinnie, I need to tell you something. Just try to understand.” He tried to sit up in Hyunjin's lap.

“What is it, Hannie?”

“I well, Minho and I. We uh” Hyunjin just looked at him.

“Take your time”

“We are together, or we were. I’m not sure, right now. I love him, but we had a pretty big fight before all this happened, so he was being a jerk flirting with that girl. It was my fault anyway; I was pressuring him to come out and he was scared so we were secret. Chan knew but he lives with us and was sworn to secrecy and you know how scary Minho can be. But he might not survive so who cares now, you needed to know whose fault this was.”

“What, what are you saying. He shouldn’t have been doing that to you anyway. It’s not your fault he is in here. No one knew what would have happened.” Hyunjin tried to push his annoyance down at Minho but was righteously angry for his friend. It turns out that the girl they had been fighting over had just wanted to get closer to Chan through them because of his high grades and successes. She hated both boys. What had he said he said Minho had been scared, so something had him in a mindset of internalized self-hatred? His heart spun wilding between his complex emotions.

“Ya know, while I waited for the ambulance before he passed out, he said he was sorry that he really did love me and then he couldn’t speak anymore.”

Hyunjin took his friend's face in his hands to hold him still. “Stop, he will wake up, and when he does. We’ll all have a chat.”

Jisung averted his eyes” You’re not mad at me?”

“No, there isn’t a reason to be.” He couldn’t feel anything at the moment to start with let alone be angry at the squirrel.

Jisung smiled and relaxed again in his arms. 

Hyunjin wasn’t sure how much time had passed but he saw Chan come into the closed room.

“Ah, Sungie are you…oh, Hyunjin you’re here.” There wasn’t any malice in that voice just pure exhaustion that seemed to have aged him since the last time he saw them. “Is he asleep?”

“Yes”

“Did he tell you the truth?”

“Also, yes”

“That is good. On both those things. He won’t go home until something happens with Minho so he just stays here.”

“Hyunjin, no one blames you, ya know. Binnie just found a poor outlet for his anger and hurt”

“I know, that doesn’t make anything easier.”

“I... I know. I don’t want to do this, but we need to wake Sungie up. He needs to take these and maybe he will feel better.” Chan sat beside him now, shaking the small boy, who jumped and nearly fell off.

“Hey!”

“Sorry, Sungie. You need to take these.”

Jisung glared before relenting.

“Huh, you must be sick. You didn’t fight me at all this time”

“Yeah, well I don’t particularly enjoy panicking either you know”

Silence took over the room. They all shared the snacks Chan had brought with him in uneasy small talk.

An angry voice interrupted this uneasy peace.

“What is he doing here” Changbin had crossed the room faster than anyone expected so the punch that was supposed to land on Hyunjin almost did if Chan hadn’t grabbed him and he faltered to stop from hitting Jisung.

“Binnie, stop. He wasn’t there, he didn’t know, just stop. Stop Stop Stop.” Jisung rambled on. “Enough violence. We’re falling apart and I hate it.”

Silence met anger and it faded slowly out. Changbin sat on the other side of Chan

“Have any of heard from the others?” Chan inquired.

“Seungmin hasn’t answered anybody. Felix is trying to convince his parents that he doesn’t need to go back to Australia.”

Binnie looked at Hyunjin with a cold stare.

“ He is on house arrest”

A snort met that answer.

“Well, as much fun as this is I have to head home. See you guys. Please try and get him to go home at least for once.” Changbin said before exiting.

Jisung had nodded off again.

“I`ll talk to him,” Chan said patting him on his back.

Hyunjin said nothing. What could he say?

“Oh, look. He’s back. Let’s go visit ok? So far, only Jisung is allowed to stay and the visitor hours are starting to close.” Chan noticed looking out of the window that showed the hall.

“Sungie, let’s go see Minho” Hyunjin began jostling the boy a little.

Jisung shot up and ran before anyone could get a word out.

Chan and Hyunjin could only smile sadly at this antic.

When they caught up with him Jisung was listening to a doctor.

“The only thing now is to assess the damage whenever he wakes up. Otherwise, he will be having a long recovery ahead of him. He has the odds in his favor though”

Jisung stared at the floor mumbling an” I see. Thank you” before shuffling to the side of a room where Minho lay.

The doctor nodded at the other two before leaving.

Minho’s hospital room had a gloomy appearance with him laying in the bed strung up like a Christmas tree. The rest of the room was bare except for things that belonged to Jisung.

“Chan….”

“Not now, Hyunjin. I`ll tell you later” He whispered quickly.

“Sungie, we’re going to go now. I`ll be back in the morning.” Jisung looked hella dazed but nodded and walked over to hug Chan.

“Thank you for always watching over me, Channie.”

Chan looked like he wanted to choke on his sobs.

Jisung moved to hug Hyunjin.

“Thank you, Jinnie. I`m happy you came to see us. I know how your parents were being so don’t worry. I`ll see you again soon, please.”

Ah, so this is how Chan felt. He bit his lip to keep from crying. His parents had never liked any of his friends especially not Jisung. The squirrel had been too jittery for them, the rest just not up to the expectations. Only Innie and now that was a problem. 

As they made their way down to wait for their rides, Chan explained how Minho had been disowned after being admitted. His mom not so much but just went along with what his dad said. It explained the bare appearance of his room minus Jisung and Jisungs lack of secret-keeping suddenly. The staff had felt bad and allowed him to stay with him because he no longer had family in a sense.

“Are you coming back tomorrow?” Chan sighed.

“I’m gonna try. I promise.”

Chan hugged him as his mom pulled up to take him home.

Hyunjin spent that night thinking about his friends and listening to his mom rant about how he was ruining his life with his friends. He would sneak back into the hospital if he had to. He had to apologize.

Chan went back to the house he shared with Minho and Jisung and cried himself to sleep.

Seungmin stared at the static in front of him. Had he even moved that day? He wasn’t sure.

Innie had placed the cake Hyunjin had brought into the fridge. He went upstairs to scheme. So sure of his plan.

Changbin opened his window so that Felix could sneak in that night as an escape from his own home. Not like anyone noticed at Changbins anyway. Felix appeared an hour later and they both fell asleep.

Jisung sat at the side of Minho's bed just babbling about memories the two had had. He hadn’t noticed that Minho had woken up and was staring at him.

“Sungie.”

Jisung stopped talking, looked at Minho, and then screamed as he frantically pressed for a nurse.

Minho would never forget the look on Jisungs face of pure terror and happiness as long as he lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this chapter is better than the prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a theory of the On Track M/V and of it and B Me and Ex all being related comment on one the On Track M/V.


End file.
